Insect Trio Pretty Cure!
Insect Trio Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is inscets Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Misaki Hachi/Cure Bumble * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A japanese transfer student to Full Bloom City. She is calm and cool headed wth a love for flower arrangement. Her parents own a flower shop. She handles her own little bee hives in her backyard and was taught by her grandmother when she was younger. In civilian form, she has shoulder length black hair with slight curls at the end and gold eyes. As Cure Bumble, her hair turns blonde with black high lights tied in side pigtails with waviness and her eyes turn yellow. She also gains bumblebee wings and antenna. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, the bee the flies from flower to flower making a sweet treat! Cure Bumble!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Bumble Honey Strike!" Ava Jenkins/Cure Cricket * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A hyper active, sweet, and hyper active student council president. She loves to tinker and make new toys on her down time and gets easily bored when nothing is going on. Her parents own a toy store and is pretty popular. In civilian form, she has wavy brown hair with caramel highlights and brown eyes. As Cure Beetle, her hair turns an aquamarine with her hair tied half up with a bun with a black ribbon and her eyes turn light blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, the insect of music and harmony! Cure Cricket!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Harmonic Tune!" Drew Michaels/Cure Pincer * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) An intelligent and some what lone wolf girl with a secret of being the famous Dj "Triple Diamond." Her parents are managers of a Aquarium/Marine mammal center and barley at home to watch their kids because of their work. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Pincer, her hair turns almost black in spikes and her eyes turn light brown eyes. * TBA * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Pincer Crunch!" Preya She is the main mascot of the series. The Wasp Squadron Hornet He is the main villain of the series. Asia She is the first to attack. Abispa She is the second to attack. Poli He is the third to attack. [[Stringers|'Stringers']] They are the monsters of the day. They are made from when people and animals are stung by the Wasp Squadrion's Poison darts. Items Insect Buzzers They are the henshin items of the fanseries. They look like Iphones 6s. To use it they shout "Pretty Cure, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz!" The Bejeweled Beetles They are the collective items that are from Buzz Kingdom. Locations Full Bloom City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Fourtree Academy: It's a school that the cures go to. * Kieski Hana: It's the flower shop owned by Misaki's parents. Episode # The buzzing insect of the flowers! Cure Bumble is Born!-When Misaki comes across a talking preying mantis named Preya who tells her she needs her help to save the world. # An insect of Harmony! Cure Cricket is Born!-'When Misaki notices Ava drops a toy on her way home she finds herself helping at the family out as the busy day of the month for them but what happen Absia attacks the sale. # 'A bug with a hard exterior! Cure Pincer is born!-Misaki and Ava are shocked to see Drew happily helping around town since she is known as the mean girl of the school and decide to learn more about her. # We the Insect Trio! Pretty Cure Buzz! # To look for an HQ will be Hard but we will find one!-When the cures find themselves nearly found out by Ava's friend they decide to figure out where they could go.